


[Podfic] Power

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, POV Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Yennefer had been forced to fight for every bit of power she had. So why does the power to make people seeherseem so unattainable?An introspective look at Yenn during the Dragon Hunt (but ignoring the break up because I can)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [utlaginn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/utlaginn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585335) by [Llama1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412). 



> Podficced for utlaginn for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** Power  
 **Author:** Llama1412  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Yennefer  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
 **Length and format:** 00:07:49, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gkbdlh7kmnpc7ay/Power.mp3/file)


End file.
